Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 06 - WWMD
Opening Text So...u doND't care?...(Video of Ashley Seal as Leera appears)...WhutH3vER.., I"mm JUsTtt DYInGg...(Video of all 5 hero's pops up) wEIL...(Video of Krag jumping on the couch appears) At leeAst IT"s n0t...An M@rKuz epIdOde. (Video of Adam Rady as Markus appears) Fuuuuuuu (Dragons and Things Graphic Appears) Opening Text So...u doND't care?...(Video of Ashley Seal as Leera appears)...WhutH3vER.., I"mm JUsTtt DYInGg...(Video of all 5 hero's pops up) wEIL...(Video of Krag jumping on the couch appears) At leeAst IT"s n0t...An M@rKuz epIdOde. (Video of Adam Rady as Markus appears) Fuuuuuuu (Dragons and Things Graphic Appears) When Last We Met When last we saw Markus, he had finally done it. After months of threatening, he had finally walked away from his long time companions and had struck out on his own. Woe was defeated, which should have been cause for celebration, but for Markus, things were still quite grim. Every moment, he lived in the shadow of his debt to the abyss. He could not escape the 15 minutes of his life that were not his own and until the debt was paid there was no way to trust himself. He never intended it but his path and Angie's path were one in the same. Or perhaps he did intend it, as the thought of being truly on his own and facing devastating loneliness that eats away at him every day even though he compulsively pushes everyone away that cares about him is a monster so terrible that he will never gain the courage to truly face it. But in any case there was a great deal of protesting, complaining and general pouting that became clear that he would be accompanied by the druid for the foreseeable future. Markus quickly came the the realization that he had no real money, very few worldly possessions and a general lack of resources. This would be a problem as he endeavored to engage in research and development of magic that would somehow prevent the shadow demon that had a lease on his body from causing unwanted destruction. What Markus did have was a scheme. It was a scheme to separate fools from their money. Not something Angie was thrilled about, but considering his intentions were to stop a demon from wreaking havoc on his life, she relented and agreed to help him. Their first stop was to visit an old acquaintance, a reclusive shifter name Thistle. Thistle had the ability to take on monstrous aspects to enhance his own power and assume fantastical appearances. From there the band would roam from town to town, putting on simple shows to delight the peasants as a traveling circus. Markus displayed a remarkable aptitude for showmanship and being the center of attention and adulation had a remarkable affect on his motivation to engage in productive work. During this time, Markus has sworn off memorizing his most dangerous spells in order to assure that he would never be a danger to others if he were suddenly to lose control of himself. Almost every copper made was devoted to devising scrolls that he used as needed. Anything left over was used to research new magic as he desperately seeks some spell that can free him from his obligation to the demon that haunts his every step. He even gave Angie his spellbook and set up an elaborate system of failsafes against himself in case the demon came to collect its debt. He entrusted Angie with the keys to these failsafes making her the sole arbiter of his ability to function in the magical world. And so the merry band traveled, living as travelers on the road. And that is where we join you now. You are camped along a major tradeway in a relatively safe territory on your way to the next town after a moderately successful run in the village of Crickshoals out in a sparsely populated frontier. The sun is just sinking below the horizon, casting it's vibrant orange gaze over you three as you settle down to rest. Perched on a low branch of a large oak nearby you notice a hawk casting a baleful stare at you, Angie. You get a sudden uneasy feeling in your gut as the hawk tilts its head to the side and spreads its wings, gliding into the center of the camp and landing. Before your eyes the hawk begins to transform. Soon you are looking at a tall stern elf who casts a disdainful gaze on all three of you. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Elderwood Academy Hex Chest Dice Box - Elderwood Academy * 51 Eligible Shares * Winner rolled by Thistle. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Nathan Ondracek as Thistle the shifter. * This marks the first appearance of Becca Hardy as Akna the barbarian. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Thistle Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Akna Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Angie Episodes - Dragons and Things